In existing Third Generation (3G) and Fourth Generation (4G) wireless communication networks, the signaling between network elements of the core network (CN) and network elements of the Radio Access Network (RAN) is highly standardized. Disadvantageously, such existing signaling capabilities limit the ability of service providers to communicate information within the CN and between the CN and the RAN.